


Jackalope

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Mayuzumi has rabbit ears. Akashi has deer antlers. Things get confusing along the way.(For the KnB Discord group weekly challenge- Theme: animal ears)





	Jackalope

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to preface this by saying that I'm still trying to write for Signal in the Sky, but I've hit a major rut. I'm not giving up on it, and these other fics that I've been writing are keeping me from getting rusty with my writing.
> 
> Second of all, this is probably the only time I'm ever going to write something vaguely animal fetish-y. Probably. IDK what's up with me writing so much porny stuff all of a sudden.
> 
> The fic is set in a world where people are born with "gifts" based on different animal traits.

From the very beginning, Mayuzumi's life was destined to be a “problem”.

Some people were born with graceful features like the wings of a dove, or strong features like the horns of a ram, or even practical features like the tail of a monkey. It seemed as though everyone, from the moment they were brought into the world, had a tool to help them in life- a gift of sorts.

And what did Mayuzumi get?

_Rabbit ears._

Sure, some would claim that they were better for detecting danger, or maybe that they were indicative of some other trait like endurance, but as far as Mayuzumi was concerned, his gift was nothing more than a joke. Not that he was ever bullied for having it, as he was more often than not overlooked by peers and strangers alike- but there was nothing in the current world that made him feel as though he fit in. No stories of courageous heroes without the gift of a lion, or cunning adventurers without the gift of a fox.

This, of course, made him somewhat… bitter.

He grew up. He gained a penchant for light novels and aimless wandering. He spent his free time alone. And he was content with that kind of life.

Until, of course, a certain redhead forced himself into Mayuzumi’s life.

\---

“Again.”

Mayuzumi heaved a heavy sigh, and tried to glare at his captain. The basketball team had been working non-stop (or so it seemed) on offensive maneuvers, and even Nebuya was getting worn out. Everyone in the Rakuzan court was running on fumes, and though Mayuzumi was sorely tempted to get up off the ground, leave the gym, and never come back (as he frequently told himself he would, and then never actually did), Mibuchi acted first.

“We’re all exhausted, and our form won’t improve if we keep pushing ourselves. If we have to stay longer, wouldn’t it be more efficient to take a break?”

Mibuchi, who had been given the gift of a raven’s wings (though he frequently had to bind them for practice,) was also talented at persuasive reasoning. And for some reason, his charm had a greater effect on those he talked to. Apparently, this time was no exception, as everyone on the team was given ten minutes to recover.

Just as Mayuzumi was preparing to sit down on the bleachers, his ears twitched, and he heard--

“Chihiro.”

Of course he was needed for something. _Of course._

Mayuzumi grabbed his water bottle and turned around, leveling an impassive stare at the one who had called his name.

Akashi Seijuurou, the most celebrated student of Rakuzan- student council president, captain of the basketball team, master violinist, born with the gift of the deer, etcetera etcetera- was beckoning him.

 _Who else on the team would be mighty enough to call me Chihiro,_ Mayuzumi thought to himself as he approached his captain.

“I’ve noticed that of all the team members, your stamina has been especially lacking,” Akashi said in a tone of voice that was far too neutral for comfort, and tilted his head, making his antlers seem more prominent.

Mayuzumi swore there was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. Now things were suspicious. And that only made Mayuzumi more curious.

“And what do you want me to do about it? We’re already overworked as it is,” Mayuzumi countered.

Akashi hummed as if in thought (though Mayuzumi was sure that whatever he was going to say, he’d already thought of beforehand,) and glanced towards the doors to the gym.

“After practice, meet me in the club room. I’ll need to create an individual workout schedule for you to keep up the pace.” Akashi looked back at Mayuzumi with an expression that dared him to argue. “Naturally, I have the keys, so you’ll be able to enter. I will expect to see you there.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Mayuzumi rolled his eyes, and took a swig from his water bottle.

Akashi smiled and reached up to pat his shoulder.

Mayuzumi spat out his drink.

And then, as if nothing had happened, Akashi left to join Mibuchi on the bench.

_There’s no way anything good is going to come out of this._

\---

The moment that Mayuzumi had entered the club room, Akashi had practically crowded him against the door and looked at him with an intense amount of heat in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Was the first thing that flew out of Mayuzumi’s mouth.

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“I have a proposal for you. This was the best way to gain privacy.”

“What, are you wanting to marry me?” Mayuzumi scoffed.

“Not quite.”

There was something dangerous about the way Akashi smiled at Mayuzumi then, staring at him with his bi-colored eyes.

“Since it started affecting your progress, I’ve noticed a substantial amount of frustration on your end. Emotional and otherwise.”

Mayuzumi furrowed his brows at that, but waited for Akashi to continue.

“Likewise, I’ve been balancing a large amount of stress as well.”

“Really, you get stressed? The one who does everything perfectly and never breaks a sweat?” Mayuzumi said, almost but not quite grimacing. Akashi smirked.

“You think that one can be so absolute without effort?”

“Quit smirking at me.”

“You’re getting distracted from the point,” Akashi said, and leaned back a bit, displaying his antlers. Mayuzumi noted that they looked smoother than usual.

“What’s the point, then?” Mayuzumi questioned.

“The point is, I’ve decided it might benefit us both to find an outlet for our respective tensions. Of course, I couldn’t find a more appropriate place to--”

“You want to fuck,” Mayuzumi said flatly.

Akashi blinked.

“If you want to put it so bluntly, then yes.”

Mayuzumi’s ears drooped. Now that he thought about it, Akashi had been sending out all sorts of signals; He had become more handsy when they did stretches, occasionally going so far as to pet the soft wisps of fur lining Mayuzumi’s ears- _“You’d be good at playing an instrument if you wanted to, I bet. Your ears are finely formed,” Akashi had said out of nowhere;_ He had been displaying his antlers more and more often around him; He had attempted to visit Mayuzumi on the rooftop more often, sometimes asking about his day (as if Mayuzumi cared about small talk with his kouhai); And, Mayuzumi supposed, he himself had been more lenient with Akashi’s whims than he should have been.

He narrowed his eyes.

“You’ve been courting me.”

Akashi lowered his eyelids, gazing at Mayuzumi with what could only be described as ‘bedroom eyes.’

“And it took you long enough to realize it.”

Mayuzumi bit his lower lip. As it was, he was still pressed between Akashi and the door, albeit loosely, and Akashi’s arms were caging him- not to mention that his antlers were in a risky position. It would be a struggle, but it was possible to get away if he wanted to.

But _did_ he want to?

Mayuzumi sorted through his options as Akashi waited with a frustrating patience. He could take up Akashi’s offer and dive into the unknown at risk of constant annoyance, or break away and tell Akashi to go fuck himself, then watch as Akashi undoubtedly moved on to better and brighter prospects.

With a sigh that hopefully sounded resigned, Mayuzumi looked away.

“Fine. But it’s nothing more than just sex.”

Akashi grinned.

“Whatever you say, Chihiro.”

Mayuzumi didn’t have time to respond before Akashi threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

Somewhere in between their third and sixth kiss, Akashi had moved the hand that was in Mayuzumi’s hair to grasp at his wrist, and the other hand went to Mayuzumi’s thigh. Somewhere in between their seventh and tenth kiss, Akashi had hitched Mayuzumi’s thigh upward and started grinding against him. And sometime after that, Mayuzumi had opened his mouth to let out a gasp, and Akashi had taken the opportunity to deepen their kisses into something hotter, wetter, more tantalizing.

Mayuzumi might have been embarrassed about how quickly he had was getting hard, if Akashi hadn’t been the same.

Eventually, Akashi pulled away, allowing Mayuzumi to catch his breath. In the time that it took, Akashi also moved his hands to rub along the base of Mayuzumi’s ears- Mayuzumi couldn’t tell why it gave Akashi so much perverse pleasure.

“I hope that feels better to you than it does to me,” Mayuzumi said dryly.

“Oh, it does.” Akashi said, and with the way he smiled, Mayuzumi swore that if he wasn’t already given the gift of the deer, he would most certainly have been given the gift of a cat- or maybe a lion.

“Why are you so obsessed with my ears, anyway?” Mayuzumi pressed further, trying not to lean into Akashi’s touch when one of his hands strayed to Mayuzumi’s front.

“Do you have any idea how fortunate you are?” Akashi asked, and Mayuzumi assumed it was rhetorical. “To be able to sleep so easily, to be able to hear so clearly, to have a feature so soft and delicate?”

Akashi’s eyes met Mayuzumi’s, and Mayuzumi pursed his lips.

“It’s not nearly as enjoyable having antlers as you would think. Sure, they may look impressive, and they may be a sign of strength, but they can be such a hindrance as well. And when you’ve lived with them for long enough, there’s nothing fascinating about them. Not like your rabbit ears,” Akashi said in an odd tone of voice. “Those are something special. They’re silky soft, light to the touch… They betray your true nature, too. Persevering, yet fragile at the same time. A beautiful paradox.”

Suddenly, everything clicked.

“Oh my god,” Mayuzumi wheezed, “You’ve got to be kidding me. You have a kink for gifts. You have a kink for my _bunny ears.”_

Akashi frowned, and lightly pinched one of Mayuzumi’s ears, making him wince.

“I’d strongly recommend that you don’t make such brazen assumptions when I have my hands on both of your most sensitive areas.”

“Technically, your hand is on my school slacks, not on my di-- _aah.”_

Mayuzumi was abruptly cut off by Akashi, who had decided to latch his teeth onto Mayuzumi’s neck and suck. Hard.

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Mayuzumi said, a bit breathless as he clenched his fists at his sides.

After several more seconds of sucking, Akashi pulled back to survey his claim.

“Good.”

Mayuzumi responded by grinding up into Akashi’s palm, as if to say “get on with it.” Akashi obliged, moving his hands to fumble with Mayuzumi’s belt and zipper. When he was done, he took a moment to stare at where Mayuzumi was straining against his underwear, and Mayuzumi squirmed (though he would later deny it.) Akashi then looked up at Mayuzumi, and asked,

“I assume you’ve never done this before?”

Mayuzumi looked away.

“I had a girlfriend, once. We never did anything more than some dumb touching. She said I was too distant for it.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to keep you close,” Akashi hummed as he pushed down Mayuzumi’s underwear, then took his cock in his hand and started pumping.

Mayuzumi groaned, letting his head fall back against the door with a muffled thump and placing his hands on Akashi’s shoulders. Akashi’s hands were sinful, but even more so was the way that he held eye contact with Mayuzumi, breathing deeply as he jerked him off. It shouldn’t have gotten him as hot and bothered as it did, but he guessed that day was just full of surprises. Mayuzumi let his gaze drift to the side, not able to stand looking at Akashi any longer for fear of coming too quickly, and completely shut his eyes when Akashi cradled the back of his head with his free hand, almost gently, and brought him down for another kiss. Their tongues intertwined, and everything grew slicker, faster. Mayuzumi didn’t notice Akashi’s hand wandering to his velvety ears and running up and down the fur, didn’t notice the way he shuddered and groaned, didn’t notice anything but the way he could hear his heartbeat until--

_“Ah…”_

He sighed heavily as he came, shoulders slumping and ears drooping just the tiniest bit. When he opened his eyes after recovering his breath, he was surprised to see Akashi staring at him with wide eyes, and almost wild expression on his face. It was a new look for him, and Mayuzumi would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

(He didn’t mind lying though.)

He expected Akashi to recover, maybe to demand some form of repayment like a blowjob, but instead Akashi merely heaved a sigh, licked his lips, and glanced down as his cum-covered hand. Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion.

“Earth to Akashi,” he said, glancing down at Akashi’s front, “Were you wanting me to… _oh.”_

He certainly hadn’t been expecting to see a wet patch on the front of Akashi’s school slacks, no longer tented.

He couldn’t help himself.

He snickered.

Akashi glared at him.

“Is something funny, Chihiro?”

“Just the fact that you’re secretly one kinky brat. I find it hard to believe that you came in your pants just from feeling up my ea-- ouch!”

Akashi’s mind-blown expression had transformed into that of annoyance, and the formerly-tender touch on Mayuzumi’s ears turned into a slightly-too-sturdy-to-be-an-accident squeeze. He let go, and moved to the corner where he had set his sports bag to remove a towel and clean his hand.

“As I assume you must have already guessed, we tell no one about this.”

Mayuzumi huffed in mild amusement and reached for the doorknob, turning it to let them out.

“You think I want anyone to find out that you gave me a handjob in the club room--”

The moment that Mayuzumi opened the door, he froze in his spot.

Standing in front of the door was an incredibly wide-eyed Hayama, hand frozen as though he had recoiled midway to knocking on the door.

They looked at each other.

Hayama’s cheetah tail was stiff and bristled.

“I left my bag in the locker room and went to- then there was-- I heard a noise and--”

 _Well,_ Mayuzumi thought as he brushed past Hayama, leaving Akashi to deal with him, _He’d better not question my stamina next time._

**Author's Note:**

> A jackalope is a sort-of cryptid (albeit from North America rather than Japan) that is a mix between a jackrabbit and an antelope, though most taxidermy mounts of them are made with deer antlers. Hence, the title.


End file.
